The Dark Knight Rises
The Dark Knight Rises is the third and final installation to Christopher Nolan's Batman trilogy. The film is a sequel to Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. It was released to cinemas on the 20th of July, 2012. Starring, Christian Bale, Tom Hardy, and Anne Hathaway. Plot The Fire Rises Somewhere near Uzbakistan, two men transported a man named Dr.Pavel to some CIA personnel along with two mercenaries who tried to kidnap Pavel. After having a brief talk about the masked terrorist, Bane, they entered an aircraft. The agent started interrogating each of the men for information about Bane. The first man didn't give any information but the other did. The agent pulled off the man's cover only to find that he was actually Bane himself. When asked if getting caught was part of his plan, Bane agreed. Another aircraft came over the one they were travelling in and several men jumped off of it and fixed some grapples on it. The plane slided down and its wings crashed. The men then blew the tail making a way to enter and brought a corpse with them. Bane grabbed Dr.Pavel and transferred some of his blood into the corpse. While trying to escape, Bane told one of his men to die with the crash as the police expects. He then left the plane to crash and escaped with Dr.Pavel. The Cat Eight years had passed since the death of Harvey Dent, and a Dent Act was passed in Gotham granting the eradication of organized crime.For eight years, Bruce Wayne has not been Batman and had isolated himself in the Wayne Manor. At an event hosted on Dent Day by the Wayne Foundation, Commissioner James Gordon was preparing to give his resignation speech which contained the truth about Harvey Dent but decided to do it another time. Meanwhile, Miranda Tate, an invester in Wayne's Fusion Project, tried to persuade Alfred into getting her an appointment with Bruce. Their conversation was interrupted by John Dagget, who told them the rumour about the eoght inch nail on his face. Selina Kyle, an infamous burglar, disguised herself as one of the maids and gained access to Bruce's private room by taking his dinner there. As she was examining some arrows, another one shot flew by her. Selina turned around to see Bruce holding the bow. Selina pretended to apologise for intruding his privacy. But Bruce saw his safe was cracked, his mother's pearl necklace was missing and that Selina was wearing it. She immediately lost her pretence revealed herself to be a burgler. Selina jumped off the window, removed her maid apron and escaped with the congressman. After Selina left, Bruce realised her actual target was his fingerprints. He tracked her details in the Batcave along with Alfred the next morning and found out she was the infamous "Cat Burgler". Alfred tried to convonce Bruce to return to the world and about the fantasy he had when Bruce ran away – that he would meet him with a wife in Florence. They would not say anything to each other,but both of them would know that he had made it. Meanwhile Officer John Blake reported the missing of the congressman to Gordon and asked him the truth about Dent's death. Underground Army In a different part of Gotham, Officer John Blake discovered the body of a boy named Jimmy who was a former resident of St.Swithin's Boys' Town. Blake visited the boy's brother, Mark, to talk about what he was doing down in the tunnels. Meanwhile, Selina took the fingerprints to Mr.Stryver, an employee of John Dagget in return for a program called the “clean slate” which can wipe the criminal records of any person from every database in the world. Stryver tried to kill Selina but realised she had not given him the thumb print. Selina requested Stryver to send a message from her phone to bring her friend in with the print. A girl came in with the print and gave it to them. After she left, Selina revealed that the phone belonged to the congressman. The cops immediately arrive at the scene triggering a gunfight. Selina escaped during the fight. Commissioner Gordon followed some of the mercenaries to the sewers where he learnt about the underground army Bane was building. Bane took Gordon’s speech from him and killed the two men who brought him. But before he could kill Gordon, he threw himself into the water to escape. Gordon was rescued by Blake at the drain opening. Blake then visited Bruce Wayne and told him Gordon needed the Batman to come back. Blake told him the story about his parents’ death and that he learnt from Bruce how to hide his anger when he visited the boys’ town. He told that he deduced Bruce's identity as Batman from his hidden anger. Bruce learnt from Blake that the Wayne foundation had stopped funding the boys’ town. After Blake left, Bruce asked Alfred to make an appointment for his leg at the hospital Jim Gordon was in. Back to Business After a brief meeting with the doctor, Wayne slid down wearing a mask to meet Gordon. After talking about Batman's disappearance, Gordon told him about the new rising threat to Gotham and that the Batman had to come back. Bruce, then followed Selina Kyle to a fundraiser thrown by Miranda Tate. Bruce had a conversation with Kyle and took his mother’s necklace back from her. Selina told him about the "storm" that was coming and how it would hit the rich and powerful of Gotham. She then kissed him before vanishing with his car, posing as his wife. Next Bruce went to meet with Lucius Fox to learn why Wayne Enterpises had lost its profits and learned that his Fusion Project had cost them their money. Lucis reminded Bruce how meetings used to end with an unusual request from Wayne and asked if he would like to see some of his new stuff. Bruce declined by saying he was retired. Although, hesitant at first, Bruce accepted Fox’s invitation . Fox showed a new vehicle called “The Bat” to Wayne. Fox then mocked Bruce by saying it comes in black. Back at the Cave, he used a gadget in his leg to fix it and practiced a few kicks. There, Alfred told Bruce about Bane’s early life - He was a prisoner in a pit in an “ancient part of the world”. Somehow, he managed to escape from there and was trained by Bruce’s own mentor, Ra’s Al Ghul. For some unknown reasons Bane was excommunicated from the League of Shadows. Alfred warned Bruce about trifling with Bane as he was too extreme for even Ra's Al Ghul. Bruce argued that he could beat Bane but Alfred told him Gotham needed his knowledge and resources rather than his alter ego. A Hero's Return Bane and some of his mercenaries entered the Gotham stock market and held everyone hostages. They used a computer to launch a program. Captain Foley, John Blake and other cops arrived and surrounded the building and cut off the fibre. While managing the traffic, Blake asked a truck driver to back up his vehicle. Meanwhile, inside the stock market Bane asked one of his men how much longer the program needed and he said eight minutes. Bane's men brought some of the people outside at gunpoint. However, it was a diversion to provide time for Bane and his men to get out in their bikes and start a chase. The cops were unable to catch them. When the chase entered the underground roadway ,the lights went out and Batman joined the chase in his Batpod and defeated some of the thugs. He went after the final man and took the computer and found out the program was complete. Meanwhile, Gordon lay in his hospital bed watching the chase. As Batman was examining the computer, the cops arrived. He got on the batpod and escaped. The cops chased him downtown and got him trapped. However, he evaded the cops by taking an unexpected turn into an alley. Foley and the cops surrounded the entrance of the alley to catch him. But, he escaped using The Bat. The Cat and The Bat While Batman was chasing Bane and his men through the city, Selina Kyle broke into Dagget's home to steal the "clean slate". There, she saw the chase on the television news broadcast. She found the safe to be empty when she cracked it open. Furiously, Kyle went to Dagget and beat him and held him to the wall by her heels. She threatened Dagget to give her the program. When attacked from behind by Stryver, Selina kicked him and jumped off the window to the roof with Dagget to escape the guard who came into the room. Dagget told Selina that the program was not real, which she dismissed as a lie. As she saw more guards approaching, Selina held Dagget hostage at gunpoint threatening to shoot him. However, the men came closer to her. Right then, Batman appeared and told her the thugs did not care about Dagget. Batman and Selina started fighting the guards which gave Dagget an opportunity to escape. As she pointed her gun to shoot a man, Batman threw it out of her hand and told her about his no-guns policy. While they fought off the rest of the men, others fired at them leading Batman and Selina Kyle to flee. They escaped from Bane in The Bat. Batman landed on the top of a building and interrogated her about why she needed Bruce's fingerprints. She told him about the deal with Dagget and how he had tricked her. Batman turned his sight at the sound of a chopper. He turned back only to find Kyle gone. Alfred's Departure Bruce returned to the Batcave in The Bat only to find an angry Alfred. He argued with Bruce about how careless he was during the chase and said that he did nothing other than making a show off in the chase. Alfred asked him what he was going to do once he came face to face with Bane. He warned Bruce about Bane's strenghth and ferocity. He told Bruce that Bane's strength was fuelled by his power of belief and about him being a League of Shadows member. Bruce arrogantly replied about how he had beaten Ra's Al Ghul and that he could defeat Bane too. Bruce scanned the computer he took from the man and found out that they were executing some trades, using his fingerprints to gain access. Bruce requested Alfred to give the data to Fox in order learn about the trades they were executing. Alfred told him that it would be the last favour he'd do for him and that he couldn't bury one more member of the Wayne family. When asked about the life Bruce wanted beyond Batman, he told he could not move on from Rachel's death because she wanted to marry him. Hearing this, Alfred revealed to Bruce how he had burnt the letter Rachel wrote for Bruce expressing her choice of Harvey over Bruce. Bruce became distressed and asked Alfred to leave. The Nuclear Power Source Bruce woke up the next day and found out that Alfred really did leave him. He answered the door to find Lucius Fox there with the day's newspaper. He learnt from the paper that Bane and his mercenaries used his thumbprint to making him broke. Fox informed that Wayne Enterprises was going to fall into the hands of Jihn Dagget. Concerned about the Fusion Reactor, Bruce asked him to arrange a meeting with Miranda Tate. Fox brought her to a deserted compartment which was actually a portal to the Reactor which was stored underground. He told her that it was stored beneath the river so that it could be flooded in the scenario of an emergency. They joined Bruce who was already near the reactor. He told Tate that the reactor posed a threat to Gotham if it were operational and its potential to be turned into a nuclear weapon if possessed by the wrong people. He requested her to take control of Wayne Enterprises to prevent Dagget from owning the reactor and to flood it if its safety could not be guaranteed. Miranda agreed and Wayne was fired by Fox as a part of their plan at the meeting. His car was towed and John Blake gave him a ride. When asked why he wore the mask, Bruce told it was to protect the people he cared about. Instead of returning home, he went to meet Selina Kyle, who was preparing to leave Gotham. Bruce promised to give her the "clean slate" if she would help Batman find Bane. Meanwhile, Dagget was killed by Bane for questioning his plans and Blake found his body in the dumpster. He came to the hospital to report the events to Gordon. He also told him about the permits Dagget had to the MTA maintenance, sewer construction and several other things. Despite Foley calling him a "hothead", Gordon promoted him to Detective and asked Foley to search the tunnels for Bane. Back at Wayne Manor, unable to open the front door, Bruce and Miranda went in through another door. They slept together and she told him about her childhood and about how poor she was. Miranda asked Bruce to leave Gotham behind and go away with her. But Bruce declined her invite. Knightfall That night, Bruce went to visit Selina as Batman. He told her that he acquired the "clean slate" to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. He told her that he would trust her if she took him to Bane. Selina warned Bruce about the mercenaries working for Bane and about their fighting skills. As they moved through the tunnels, Batman and Selina fought off some of Bane's thugs. She then led him to a room when suddenly the door shut behind him. Bruce realised that Selina had sold him out to Bane. He heard Bane's voice and turned around to see him waiting. Selina learned that Bruce Wayne himself was Batman when Bane addressed him as "Mr.Wayne". Bruce ran towards Bane and started fighting him, but he failed miserably as his skills were no match for Bane's physique. Bane then threw Bruce off the railing. He climbed down a chain and continued beating him. Bruce used a few smoke pellets as a means of "theatricality and deception" which he had learned from the League of Shadows. Seeing this, Bane started talking about both of them being members of the League and how Bruce had betrayed them. He told Bruce that he had come to Gotham in order to fulfill Ra's Al Ghul's destiny. Even after fighting hard, Bruce was unable to defeat Bane. Bane told Bruce that he was going to reveal where the army had taken shelter. He took a remote control and detonated some explosives. The roof of the tunnel collapsed, bringing a tumbler down with it. Bruce understood that Bane and his mercenaries had built their home right under his Applied Sciences warehouse. He picked Bruce up and broke his backbone and cracked his cowl. As Bruce lay defeated, Bane ordered his men to take him away. The Pit Category:The Dark Knight Rises Category:Films